Mobile Suit Gundam Model Series
The Mobile Suit Gundam Model Series (also known as First Gundam) is a line of Gunpla kits of the Mobile Weapons from the TV series Mobile Suit Gundam. Released in 1980 following the end of the series' initial broadcast run in Japan, the line introduced fans to the hobby of Gunpla. Compared to modern Gunpla kits, these require glue and paint to complete, and articulation and detail are very limited. Most of the kits include a small tube of glue for quick assembly.Gunpla Taizen - First Gundam Modelers refer to these kits as when comparing them to more recent Gunpla releases. Reissues of these kits can be distinguished from their original releases by their glossy box print (as opposed to the original's matte finish) and inclusion of plastic content information on the box's side flap. The reissues also omit the "ST" mark, as model kits are generally exempted from the requirements of the Japan Toy Association's Safety Toy (ST) Standard. In addition, reissues from 2019 onwards will bear the blue Bandai Spirits logo. Mobile Suit Gundam For the first line of Gunpla kits, nearly early every mobile suit, vehicle, and ship in the anime series and movie compilations has been produced in model kit form. In recent years, many of these kits were reissued under the banner, which also included kits from Super Robot and tokusatsu series. For safety reasons, all reissues of the RX-78 Gundam have the V-fin antenna redesigned with "flags" on the tips, much like their High Grade counterparts. The kit numbers listed below are for the Best Mecha Collection line. Mobile weapons 1980= |-| 1981= |-| 1982= |-| 1983-1984= Diorama sets Diorama sets replicate famous battles from select episodes of the series. All of the boxes feature two different variants for the artwork. Mechanic Model These Gunpla kits are designed with removable armor parts to display the internal mechanism, plus light-up LED camera eyes and weapons (LED bulbs sold separately). Each kit comes with a display base and a blueprint background. Characters Please note that character names printed on the box covers may have changed over the years, as the English names had not been standardized at the time of the kits' release. Real Type From 1982 to 1983, Bandai reissued select 1/100 Gunpla kits in alternate color schemes. This line was the precursor to Mobile Suit Variations (MSV). Iropla Series In July 1983, Bandai released four 1/250 scale Gunpla kits using the System Injection - also known as "Iropla" (イロプラ, "color plastic") - process to minimize the need to use paint during and after assembly. Full Color Model In 1988, Bandai remolded seven kits from the original 1980 series using the System Injection process to minimize the need to use paint during and after assembly. These kits were reissued in 1989 to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Mobile Suit Gundam. Yen price excluding 5% tax (8% from 2014 to 2019; 10% from 2019 October onwards). See also *Mobile Suit Gundam 30th Anniversary Gunpla Premium Box *Mobile Suit Variations Model Series *First Grade *High Grade (1990) *High Grade Universal Century *Master Grade *Mega Size Model *Perfect Grade *Real Grade *Reborn-One Hundred References Category:Gunpla